Sometimes You Just Know
by Madaket5
Summary: Blaine transfers to Dalton his freshman year. He meets junior Kurt and they fall in love. Later down the road at the end of the school year, Kurt finds out he is transferring to McKinley since the tuition is to steep. Blaine doesn't transfer with him. Kurt falls off the deep end. Around November of Kurts senior year and Blaines sophomore, Kurt and Blaine see each other again.


Blaine was pacing around his room when his mother, Meg Anderson opened the door. "Blaine honey, it's time to go to sleep. You have a big day ahead of you so please, get some rest."

Blaine stopped his movements and looked up at his mother. She had such an adoring expression that almost chased away all the nerves Blaine had. "I know mom, but I can't stop thinking about my new school."

Meg slowly closed the door to Blaine's bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. " I know it might be nerve racking and all, but this is all for the best you know."

Blaine went over to sit by his mom, resting his head on her shoulder. "I know mom, but what if the same thing happens at this school."

Meg sighed rubbing her hand in circles on Blaine's back. "That's why you are transferring to this school honey. Dalton Academy has a no bullying policing that is strongly enforced. Your father and I will do everything in our power to keep you safe. That includes this transfer."

Blaine scoffed sitting up to look at this mother. "Dad could care less. The only probable reason he is even paying for the tuition is so he can see less of me."

"Blaine that isn't true. Your father loves you just as much as I do. He may just show it in a different way." Meg looked straight into Blaine's eyes trying so desperately to get the point across.

When Blaine came out to his family one night in 6th grade, his father, Julian, hadn't taken it so well. He kept trying to tell Blaine that it was just a misunderstanding in himself, and that he would soon get over that stage in his life.

About four months of coming out to his parents, he told them that he had a crush on a cute guy in his science class.

Ever since that rampage, his family started to fall apart. Julian started to stop coming home. He would show up a couple times a week, to maybe two or three times a month.

Julian had bought an apartment not to far from their house, and would keep in contact with Meg. They weren't divorced, but he completely stepped out of Blaines life.

 _~ three years ago ~_

 _Blaine dropped his backpack on the ground while kicking off his shoes. He ran into the dining room as his mother was cooking dinner and his father was reading the newspaper._

 _He hopped into a chair with a big smile on his face. "Mom, dad guess what!" Blaine was ecstatic, bouncing in his chair._

 _Meg wiped her hands on a towel before leaving the kitchen to listen to her sons good news. "What is it dear?"_

 _Julian set his newspaper down in front of him on the table. "What has my big boy so excited?" Blaine just looked from his mother to father as his grin widened._

" _Well, I have a crush on my cute lab partner in science, and today he said I was cute!" Meg relaxed into her smile, hugging her son._

" _That's great news honey!" Julian on the other hand made a stern face, taking off his reading glasses._

" _Blaine, we talked about this." Meg looked up at Julian, very taken aback by his sudden mood change._

" _Julian, we've talked about this…" Blaine's face fell, looking between his parents._

" _I will not have a disgrace of a son!" Julian slammed his fists on the table. Blaine's eyes began to water as he realized what was going on. He thought his father may have gotten over realizing that he wasn't straight._

" _That is enough Julian! You will not talk to him like that!" Blaine's eyes began to water. "Do you see what you are doing to OUR son? Why can't you just accept that he is not like everyone else!"_

" _Listen, Meg. I will not have a fag of a son!" Julian got up and slammed the front door leaving a crying Blaine behind._

"Well he sure has a funny way of showing it." Meg had sad eyes as she looked from Blaine to his alarm clock.

" It's almost 10:30. Get some sleep. Not only do you start in a new school," She signed trying not to get all teary eyed. "But you will also be boarding there from now on. This is a big step and you need to be well rested."

Blaine nodded noticing how sad his mother had gotten. He knows she doesn't like talking about the way his father doesn't accept him like she does. "Good night mom."

Meg kissed Blaine on the forehead before leaving his room.

After the door closed, blaine fell back onto his bed. He was excited to start a new school with hopefully new and more accepting peers.

He had gotten bullied all through middle school, and since his middle school was a few feet from the neighborhood high school, all the bullies from middle school followed.

It had been about four months into freshman year when Blaine came home with a black eye and bruised ribs.

The bullying had about doubled in intensity leading to Blaine getting horribly beaten up. That was the last straw. Meg had immediately called Julian begging he helped paid for tuition for the new school.

Blaine couldn't help but think of how switching schools could turn out. Of course he would miss his mother. She was his best friend, but Blaine couldn't stand being in his current high school, and he also couldn't stand seeing his mother's face every time he told her about the bullying.

Blaine got up after several minutes thinking of his new and old life. He walked into his bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth.

Blaine stripped and stepped into his shower. The hot water rushed over his bare shoulders and back as he ran his fingers through his curly hair.

He was so ready for a bully free life.


End file.
